The Real: Cheetah Girls Style
by MarineGalaxy1216
Summary: What secret has Adrienne been hiding? How does Sabrina fit into all of this? Who are Ethan, Mackenzie, Jordan and Chloe? Read and find out! Warning Femslash...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of the reality show** _ **The Real**_ **, nor do I own guest appearances of Kiely Williams and Sabrina Bryan, though I do own the plot, the characters Ethan, Mackenzie, Chloe and Jordan. Warning: This is a femslash, so if you don't like then don't read. Kiely will be married to a guy named Marcus Jones, while Sabrina and Adrienne are together. Sabrina Bryan is the name she had originally went by, but she dropped her first name of Reba, changed it to Sabrina added Marie as her middle name and has a new last name. Also Tamar will not be in this, set after she left the show.**

 **General POV**

The four co-hosts all sat around their table ready waiting for the show to begin. Tamera Mowry-Housley sat to the far left, dressed in a black summer dress with a white blazer thrown over the top and white wedges. She was currently observing her fellow co-host and former Disney Channel star Adrienne Bailon, dressed in a skin-tight red sleeveless dress a white leather jacket on top and white heels, gaze down at her phone with a blush adorning her tanned cheeks and her full bottom lip stuck between her teeth. Tamera's face was contorted into a curious expression intrigued as to what could have made the normally fiery Latina blush like a schoolgirl with a crush. As the director announced the start of the show Tamera lost focus on the current situation, but would constantly glance in the other women's direction to see if her expression would return to the one it had previously been stuck on.

Loni Love who sat between Tamera and Jeannie Mai, who was dressed in a fitted purple dress and grey heels, while Loni was dressed in black dress pants and a fitted yellow shirt and yellow heels, didn't miss the look Tamera was constantly throwing Adrienne who was oblivious to it due to the constant buzzing of her iPhone. Jeannie Mai was being distracted by the buzzing of Adrienne's phone had finally had enough, so she snatched the phone off the table, even as Adrienne frantically reached for it, and passed it down to Tamera who unlocked it and looked at the messages that were so important to Adrienne that they were causing her to not pay attention to Girl Chat. As she unlocked the phone, Adrienne allowed her head to fall to the table with a resounding thud and her caramel colored curls to hide her heating face, already knowing what Tamera was going to find on her phone.

 **Tamera's POV**

I snatched the phone out of Loni's firm grip and typed in Adrienne's password, which happens to be her birthday 10-24-83, and watch as her messages pop up from her previous conversation, all of which is to and from the contact Mi Amor 3. The conversation started at 8:03 this morning and was entertaining and sweet to say the least.

 _ **From Mi Amor,**_ **From Adrienne**

 **8:03 am, ~** _ **Hello love, I miss you already and so do two little monsters. They want to see you. They say hello. I want to see you soo badly, every second away from you is like torture. Hope to see you soon.**_

 **8:08 am, ~Hi mi amor, I miss you too. Give the monsters kisses for me and tell them I'll see them later. I really want to see you too and I understand the feeling. I want you back in my arms. Come by at lunch and we'll spend time in my dressing room before I have to go back out.**

 **8:15 am,** _ **~I will, and they know, they just love you like crazy, like I do. I want to be there too, and okay, but we can't get caught, they can't know until you're ready. Just know that I love you with everything in me and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you.**_

 **8:23 am: ~I know, I love you and them too. And I know we can't but I'm basically ready to tell them I am tired of hiding things from my friends, they deserve to know and you deserve to know I am not ashamed of you or us. You don't have to prove that to me, you did that when you married me.**

 **8:27 am, ~** _ **Then tell them love; you know I support whatever decision you make. I know you aren't ashamed you have proved that time and time again you just weren't ready. Marrying you was the best decision I ever made, I love everything about being married to you. I'm on my way over there, by the way. I can tell you're ready to tell them.**_

 **8:40 am,** _ **~Babe I'm here, with the monsters, where do you want us to go?**_

 **8:50am,** _ **~Adrienne?**_

 **8:57 am,** _ **~I'm guessing your show just started; let me know if you want to tell them. The monsters and I are waiting by the side behind the wall if you want them to know.**_

"Adrienne, who is Mi Amor saved in your phone? And why are they saying you two are married and who are the monsters you two keep referring to? Also, why are they waiting right back stage for some announcement for you to make?" I question.

After I finish the question her head shoots up, causing her curls to go flying behind her and settle on her back in a mess of ringlets. Her hazel eyes go wide and glance in the direction of backstage, showing she knows who is back there. She tries to snatch her phone back, but it chirps just before she can, so I drag my hand away from her grasp and read the text.

"Adrienne, your mi amor said to tell them the truth that if they are your real friends they will not judge you and will love you no matter what. Tell them who I am, then come back here and get the one of the monsters so we can introduce them, and then tell them the rest of the news." I recite to her, and watch as she smiles in the direction of backstage and nods her head. "They're right you know. I've known you for almost 15 years and think of you as a sister I would never judge you. Besides I was there when you started dating Sa-" I cut myself off as my eyes widen and I realize just exactly who this is. Adrienne sees my reaction and confirms my realization with a small smile and a gentle nod of her head. I walk over to her and give her a tight hug to show I still support her and am proud of what her life has become, she buries her head in my neck and squeezes just as tight to show her gratitude. Loni and Jeannie both look on in confusion, as does the rest of the audience, who I forgot were even there. Adrienne sees the confused looks and pulls back; she sits down again and begins to explain my sudden epiphany, the messages and our hug.

 **Adrienne's POV**

I take a deep breath and then let it out. This is what I have been hiding for the past 16 years, though being married for only two. I smile knowing that Sabrina is just around the corner with my two babies, waiting with them for me to come and get them and to finally meet everyone.

"Okay, there is something I have to tell you all, though Tamera already knows because she was there whenever I started to date this individual 16 years ago when I was only 18. I married my spouse two years ago on the day I turned 32." I begin and then smile at the shock I see on everyone's face except Tamera's.

"Wait if you two have been together for 14 years by this time, why did you wait so long to get married?" Loni asks.

"Because…" I sigh as I take a deep breath, "Because I could only get married two years ago in a court of law. It was only legalized two years ago." I breathe out.

"Wait you mean you're ga-" Jeannie hesitates as her eyes widen in realization.

"Yes I am gay. I married my former band and cast mate Sabrina Bryan, now Sabrina Marie Bailon." I confirm with a nod of my head.

Everyone's reactions were immediate, Tamera's face stretches into a smile so big it looks almost painful, while Loni and Jeannie just sit there dumfounded.

"That's not all there are three people I want you to meet properly, and then we have some other news to tell you." I state as I get up to walk to backstage to get my wife and two beautiful children.

When I get to backstage the first thing I immediately notice is Sabrina. She looks absolutely gorgeous in her tight deep blue figure hugging dress and silver heels. Her long blonde hair was left down today and hangs at her waist in a flurry of golden pale ringlets. Her ocean blue eyes are bright when they see me approach. On her right hip sits our daughter Mackenzie Raven Kiely Bailon, dressed in white overalls over a red short sleeved shirt and miniature white dance shoes Sabrina insisted we buy for her. Her curly brown hair curls around her ears and her eyelids cover her gorgeous blue eyes. Clutched in Sabrina's left hand is a small tanned hand connected to an equally small body. My son, Ethan Lucas Bailon, he is wearing a light blue button up shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants and black Nike Airs adorn his little feet, his hair was left in its naturally blonde curly mess that hangs down to the bottom of his ears covering his hazel eyes that match mine.

I walk over to Sabrina and gently pull her into a searing kiss. We stand there for a few seconds moving our lips in tandem with each other, before we pull back and I drop to my knees to hug my little boy. He grins when he sees me and immediately launches himself into my open arms. I pepper kisses all over his face before I pull back to grab Mackenzie, the only one I'm still allowed to carry now. I gently shift her in my arms so that her head is cradled in the crook of my arm and her legs hang over the other. She shifts in her sleep before she opens her eyes to look at me, but instead of crying like she usually does she just snuggles closer to me and gazes up at me in wonder. I look up to see Sabrina grab Ethan and settle him on her hip before reaching a hand out to me. I shift one arm so that one is free while the other is supporting her little body. I grasp Sabrina's hand and tangle my fingers with hers before I lead her back onto the stage.

When we get back into view everyone turns to look at us, the crowd immediately starts freaking out while Tamera, Jeannie, and Loni cover their mouths with their hands and get teary eyed. Sabrina sits in the chair next to mine that was provided by the one of the crewman and sits Ethan in her lap. I sit down in my original seat and sit Mackenzie up so that my abdomen supports her back and my breasts cradle her head. I grab the hand that Sabrina didn't have wrapped around Ethan, lace our fingers together and rest them on the table.

 **General POV**

Everyone watched as Adrienne lead the woman who was made famous by the Cheetah Girls, then Sabrina Bryan, now Sabrina Bailon, to the table. In her right arm was a little girl no older than six months old, the crook of Adrienne's elbow supported her head while her body was supported along her arm, her hand resting on her butt and the little girls feet hanging down against her momma's stomach. Her tanned left hand was tangled with a milky white one belonging to Sabrina who had a little boy rested on her hip, her arm wrapped around his waist and his head resting on her shoulder. After the family was seated one by one questions were asked and answered by the couple and the rest of the co-hosts.

"Who are these two adorable little kids? And who is the gorgeous woman sitting next to you?" Loni asked with a gentle smile.

"Well, this is Sabrina Marie Bailon, my wife. The little boy in her lap is our son, Ethan Lucas Bailon and he is three years old. The little girl in my lap is our daughter Mackenzie Raven Kiely Bailon and she is six months old." Adrienne answers back with pride and love in her voice. All nod to this statement, but then Jeannie asks a question that all were wondering.

"So…who carried who? And did you use a donor or what?" She asks excitedly.

"I carried Ethan and Adrienne carried Mackenzie. No we didn't use a donor, we used this experimental test created in England, which is where the doctors take some bone marrow from one of us and turn it into a type of sperm that can get you pregnant. So doctors took bone marrow from Adrienne and injected it into me and I got pregnant with Ethan, then they took bone marrow from me and implanted it into Adrienne and got her pregnant with Mackenzie. That way they are both biologically ours and no one else's." Sabrina answers.

"Can you explain to everyone else how you two got together and first met since no one else knows except for me and you two?" Tamera asks.

The two women nod and Adrienne is about to begin before being stopped by a small tanned hand slapping the table to get his mommy's attention. "Mami, they have to tell us who they are. Mommy says it's not nice and sacwy to talk to stwangews." Ethan says pulling on his mami's jacket sleeve. Adrienne just sits there shocked before turning her attention to her wife who was looking at her with an amused expression on her face.

"Only our son would call me out on national tv and take his mommy's side." Adrienne says incredulously. Everyone just laughed while Sabrina nodded her head and ruffled the little boys' curls.

"Alright midget, this is Jeannie, Loni and aunt Tamera." Adrienne says teasingly to the boy.

"You mean she's my aunt like aunt Kiely, aunt Raven or aunt Claudette?" Ethan asks innocently.

"Yeah buddy, just like that." Adrienne answers sweetly to her son. He doesn't respond he just smiles and then turns so his front is pressed against Sabrina's abdomen and his head buried in her chest. She looks down at him as he wiggles around in her lap and then runs her hand over his back once he is settled.

"Okay anyways Sabrina and I met on the audition to our movie the Cheetah Girls. We both had to do the same scene with each other's characters and we both got there at the same time so the directors decided we were just going to do the scene together to test our chemistry. I had already figured out I was gay when I turned 12 around the time I joined 3LW, and was instantly attracted to her physically. Sabrina later told me that she was attracted to me instantly too, and has known she was gay since she was 13. Anyways we had to do an emotional scene, so we got into character and we started crying and talking. At the end of our monologue I had to grab her and pull her to me into a hug, as I hugged her I felt an instant spark and knew she had to be mine." Adrienne explains, but then lets Sabrina pick up where she left off.

"Yes I was attracted to her from the beginning and after that scene it felt like something shifted so whenever we were left alone together we would heavily flirt with each other, but when we were around people it would be the side glance kind of thing and letting our hands linger on arms or stomachs too long if we were passing each other or helping each other with choreography. That was definitely my favorite thing, I was the fastest to pick up the dances while Adrienne here, ever the perfectionist, took a little longer than everyone else so they would send me over to help her and I would let my hands linger on her abdomen or hips a little too long." Sabrina sheepishly admits while Adrienne sits there with a smug smile on her face. Sabrina happened to look to her right at that moment and saw her expression and immediately knew what she was thinking. "Oh my god! Adrienne! You totally did that on purpose just so I would get to touch you, didn't you?!" She exclaims.

"Yes I did, I have always thought you were incredibly gorgeous and I wanted to know if you liked me or not. By the way your fingers would constantly graze my skin and the way your eyes were glued to my hips whenever my pants would slide down when I danced I knew you did, so I tried to amp up my flirting. I purposely wore clothes I knew would provoke you, like jeans that would sit low on my hips and show my v, and crop tops that would show my flat stomach, your eyes were always locked on my body I knew you liked it so I kept doing it." She admits with not an ounce of shame in her voice. Sabrina wasn't even surprised that is something Adrienne would do in a heartbeat, she is also one to go after whatever she wanted and not stop until that person was hers.

"I'm not surprised nor am I mad, I loved looking at your body it is gorgeous. She was the one who finally asked me out and it was in a hilarious way. We were on the set for the first Cheetah Girls movie, which was filmed in Toronto, Canada, and Kyle Schmid who played Derek, Galleria's love interest, kept hitting on me. Adrienne watched him hit on me for about four days before she finally had enough, she stormed over to the both of us and squeezed her little 4'11 self between us. She then pushed Kyle out of the way, turned back to me and pulled me down into the most amazing kiss. When we finally came up for air Adrienne declared loudly that she wanted me and she knew I wanted her so what were we going to do about it. All I could do was stand there blushing so she reached up, brushed her lips against mine one more time and declared that we were together and people needed to stop hitting on us. All I did was laugh before I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my trailer, and lets just say we were lucky we didn't have anymore scenes that day. After that day we were inseparable, but we made sure to let everyone know that we were NOT ready to come out to the press so our relationship was to stay incredibly private." Sabrina says.

"After that we started to date, we dated through all three movies and haven't broken up once. We fell in love and have been that way since." She continued.

Everyone sat there silently absorbing the story and wondering how they kept it a secret for so long without the press finding out. Loni, Jeannie, and Tamera knew that after today this was going to be all over every magazine and reality tv show, because how often is it that two people in Hollywood keep their relationship a secret for almost twenty years all while having two kids. But what everyone was the most curious about was what the other news was, Loni was the one to snap first and ask.

"That was an amazing story. I am so proud and happy for the both of you. You two deserve to be happy. But I am curious as to what the other news is?" Loni states/asks.

"Thank you. We really appreciate that. The other news is…"Adrienne says and then pauses looking at Sabrina for confirmation. She just kisses her forehead as an answer and allows her to continue. "Well we have two separate things, the first is that…um I'm pregnant again. About twelve weeks to be exact, I have just wore a lot of jackets to hide my baby bump. We found out we are having another little girl and we've already picked out a name. Her name will be Chloe Elizabeth Bailon. And the second, well why doesn't Kiely come out here and let you meet him." As she finishes the girls all get up to rush at Adrienne but are quick to halt when Sabrina stops them with her hand and gestures to Mackenzie, who is sleeping against her mothers chest. One by one Tamera, Loni and Jeannie come over to Adrienne and Sabrina and gently hug them both, keeping in mind the two sleeping children in their laps, and quietly express their congratulations.

Once everyone is seated again Kiely Williams, who was already supposed to come onto the show, came out with a surprising guest to everyone except Sabrina, who she had texted earlier that morning she was bringing him after she found out they were coming clean about their relationship, came onto the stage with a little boy trailing behind her. The little boy is of mixed race, a caramel colored skin tone, with bright green eyes and micro braids in his hair. He is wearing a marvel Avengers logo shirt, fitted blue jeans and white Jordan high tops. His small hand was connected to Kiely's slightly larger and darker one, who is wearing black slacks, a purple dress shirt and light purple heels, and was being led over to Sabrina who handed Ethan over to Adrienne, who had shifted both children so that they were comfortably resting in her lap still asleep. The little boy looked up, took one look at Sabrina and darted straight for her jumping into her open arms. She caught him, swung him onto her hip and headed for Adrienne who was smiling at the boy. When they reached her Sabrina lifted him over the two younger kids and allowed him to hug Adrienne and kiss her on the cheek. She sat back down and set the boy in her lap who just snuggled up to her and took in all the people around him.

"So he is our second surprise." Adrienne says, to the confusion of everyone in the room except Sabrina.

"Care to elaborate?" Jeannie asks. Adrienne laughs and nods her head. "This is Jordan Wesley Rogers he is six years old and currently in foster care. He will soon be Jordan Wesley Bailon, we are adopting him and have been in the process for about five years now, it should be finalized in about a week." She explains. Everyone gasps and starts to applaud, Jordan just blushes and buries his head in his mommy's arms and twists his fingers into his mami's white jacket so he can be connected to the both of them.

"With Jordan coming into the family permanently, Ethan and Mackenzie already here and Chloe on the way our family is complete. I have my beautiful wife, children who love me, amazing friends and a job I love. I couldn't ask for a better life. All I can do now is ask you this question Adrienne." Sabrina says while turning to her wife. Adrienne cocks her head to the side in confusion but nods nonetheless. Sabrina shifts so that Jordan is on her hip, but she is kneeling on the ground in front of Adrienne and their two kids in her lap, Adrienne just gasps and starts tearing up.

"All of my life I have been looking for that one person who would push me to be a better person and encourage me on my dreams, but you did more than that. You didn't just encourage me to be a better person, you encouraged me to use the lesser parts of myself to embrace the good and be proud of my faults, to love them like you do. You didn't just encourage my dreams as a person and in performance, you inspired me to dream bigger with the woman I love and create a future that I could be proud of. You allowed me to be myself and still fell in love with me in return, despite all of my faults. You have helped me create a beautiful family and given me something to love wholeheartedly with no doubts. I love you Adrienne. Will you give me the chance to make you my wife in front of the world and in front of the people who love us unconditionally? Will you become my wife again and marry me?" She asks as Jordan pulls a necklace out of his pockets that contain five gems each with a family members birthstone on them and room for one more for when Chloe is born.

"Yes." Adrienne whispers as tears run down her cheeks. Sabrina beams, she stands up resettles Jordan on her hip and then leans over her two children to kiss her wife who she is marrying again. The she takes the necklace and clips it around Adrienne's neck and lets it rest in the center of her breastbone. As she does this the crowd and their friends stand up and let out a loud cheer, while Kiely runs up to Adrienne and Sabrina and pulls them both into a hug with the children squished between them.

"I love you." Adrienne whispers to Sabrina while looking down at their three children in their laps and her baby bump that is slightly protruding underneath her jacket.

"I love you too." She whispers back just as quiet and lets her gaze rest on the beautiful family they had created together.


End file.
